The Video
by Klaine-Klisses-and-Bow-ties
Summary: Nick and Jeff show Burt, Carole and the New Directions the video of Klaine's first kiss. Sequel to my other one-shot Michael.


**This one-shot was a suggestion**** from The Unlikely Suspect, so I hope you like it :) **

**Disclamer: I do not own Glee or the characters.**

**Warnings: some mild swearing. **

* * *

As Blaine drove the car he tried to ignore Nick and Jeff making out in the backseat but when hands started to wonder he decided enough was enough.

"Guys, Guys! Please stop, I am scared for life as it is!" Blaine shouted. Thankfully they seemed to feel sorry for Blaine as they pulled away from each other reluctantly.

"But we have to watch you and Kurt make out all the time!" Nick complained.

"No you don't HAVE to you always just choose to stay in the room, I can't leave the car can I? Unless I want Kurt to kill me for being late" Blaine said exasperated.

Nick and Jeff cringed at the thought of an angry Kurt, especially after the incident at the hospital. They had never seen Kurt as pissed off as when Puck threatened Blaine, and they defiantly didn't want him to be angry at them.

So for the rest of the drive they reluctantly sat obediently in the backseat without any funny business. Blaine smiled, happy that they had finally stopped kissing.

Blaine sighed dreamily at the thought of seeing Kurt again; they hadn't seen each other for a week now. It wasn't that they didn't want to see each other, it was the opposite actually. All week long they had both been too busy with school and homework to have time to drive to Lima or Westerville to see each other. Although they did have a few conversations over the phone through the week it wasn't the same as seeing each other in person.

The only problem was that they were having a movie night with the New Directions, Burt, Carole, Nick and Jeff; which meant that they would not be able to go past a peck on the lips if Blaine did not want to be murdered.

Although the New Directions had warmed up to Blaine significantly over the past few weeks they were still protective of Kurt. Not that Blaine blamed them he was protective of Kurt as well when it came to anyone that could hurt him...like Karofsky.

Blaine shook his head trying to forget about that incident; it had been when he and Kurt had only started to date. He remembered clearly the devastated look on Kurt's face when he told him and the anger that Blaine would not be his first kiss. Blaine's grip tightened on the steering wheel as hatred spiked through him at the thought of Karofsky kissing Kurt...his sweet, beautiful Kurt.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Jeff asked in concern after seeing the anger in Blaine's face.

Blaine was jerked from his thoughts at the sound of Jeff's voice, wiping the thought of Karofsky from his mind.

"Oh, er-yhea. I'm fine" replied Blaine.

"Ok if you're sure..." Jeff replied unbelievingly but before he could interrogate Blaine any further they had pulled up in front of the Hudmel household and Blaine was leaving the car.

Blaine walked quickly up the driveway, hoping that Jeff wouldn't breach the subject anymore as none of them knew about Karofsky, and he wanted to keep it that way. It was in the past now.

When Blaine reached the front door he rang the doorbell and after a few moments of waiting the door opened revealing Burt Hummel.

"Hey kids, how are you?" Burt asked as he moved away so that the three boys could walk into the inviting house.

"We are well Burt, how are you?" Blaine asked.

"Stressed, they won't stop arguing about what movie to put on" Burt said tiredly.

"Don't worry Burt we have the perfect movie that we can watch" Jeff reassured with a grin too large to be innocent.

Seeing this Blaine decided to follow them and make sure that they were not going to do anything too bad.

They walked into the living room where everyone was dotted around in various places in the room. Kurt was comfortably sat on the sofa watching the argument between the boys who wanted to watch Transformers and the girls who wanted to watch Mean girls. Kurt rolled his eyes as Finn declared that they should watch Transformers as it was "Epic" causing the girls to argue further.

Blaine laughed and sat next to Kurt on the sofa, pulling him close with an arm around his waist. Kurt smiled up at him lovingly and gently kissed him.

"Hi" Kurt said breathily.

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt even closer to him before replying with "Hi gorgeous."

Kurt blushed in reply, he was still not used to Blaine complementing him and saying he was gorgeous as if it was a fact. Even after nine months of them dating.

"SHUT UP!" Nick and Jeff shouted, effectively causing everyone to stop talking.

"Now, you're all watching the movie we have brought. No arguing" Nick said firmly.

Nick and Jeff then proceeded to walk up to the DVD player and slide a disk in. Taking a seat on the floor as the video started to play...

On the screen sound of Nick and Jeff arguing how to work the camera could be heard before the sight of Kurt and Blaine sitting at one of the tables at the Lima Bean came into view.

"Oh God no" Blaine groaned.

"Oh gaga" Kurt said as he also realised what the video was.

Everyone except Nick and Jeff looked at the couple confused, wondering what the video could be about.

Nick and Jeff laughed and said "just so you know this isn't the only copy so don't even think about destroying it."

In reply Blaine hid his face in Kurt's arm, embarrassed. Whilst Kurt glared at the couple annoyed.

Finally everyone just decided to continue to watch the video to see what they were complaining about.

On the screen Blaine took Kurt's hand in his saying "there is a moment when you say to yourself 'Oh there you are. I've been looking for you forever' and watching you sing at Regionals was that moment for me-about you... You move me Kurt."

Then Blaine moved forwards and pulled Kurt into a breathtaking kiss before pulling away slightly and asking "will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes" Kurt replied breathlessly before pulling Blaine to him in a passionate kiss.

Kurt and Blaine groaned in embarrassment as all the New Directions and Kurt's family watched them make out on the TV.

On the TV they eventually pulled away from each other and stared into the others eyes lovingly. As they separated Blaine seemed to finally notice Jeff and Nick recording them because he jumped up from his seat running after Jeff and Nick.

Just before the video cut off, Nick shouted "Shit he's onto us run!"

Once the TV went blank everyone turned to look at Kurt and Blaine who were snuggled closely on the sofa, hiding their faces in embarrassment.

"That was so romantic" Rachel said dreamily.

All the girls nodded in agreement but the boys stayed quiet and that was what worried Kurt and Blaine. What if they thought two boys kissing was gross?

Noticing their worried looks Mike reassured "Its fine guys, you're a cute couple."

"Of course they are cute. It's Klaine!" Nick and Jeff shouted.

Kurt narrowed his eyes and threateningly said "you two be quiet if you now what's good for you."

The two boys shut up immediately, scared at the thought of a pissed of Kurt.

Kurt looked at his Dad and the men in the room, worried that they were going to castrate Blaine.

"Kurt we're not going to hurt him, it was actually quite moving" Puck said and wait...was that a tear?

"I agree Kurt you couldn't have picked anyone better to be with" Burt said, happy that his son had found love.

Blaine sighed in relief that they finally seemed to accept him completely; he was even slightly thankful that Nick and Jeff had shown them that video.

"So...what do you want to watch now?" Artie asked.

Kurt sighed in annoyance as another argument broke out over what movie they should watch. Despite this Kurt still wouldn't change them for the world because they were his family and they accepted him for who he was. They accepted him even after watching him make out with another boy, and if that wasn't a sign of them being the best friends a person could have, he didn't know what was.


End file.
